Level -2
Level -2 consists of only hostile entities, and some of the most sinister at that. Explorer Aryaman barely escaped with his life from a gigantic evil creature in this level. Almond water seems to be available at this level, although the safeness of this water is confirmed, it is noticeably cloudier in appearance. Falling down shafts from other levels can also lead to Level -2. It is very difficult to escape, yet this level seems to draw in explorers. Never go down to -2 at will. This level is thought to be split into multiple significant sections, or areas. Most of these sections (apart from the area listed above and the area known as "The Hall of Dull Flames") are unconfirmed and should be regarded as rumors until confirmed to exist by reliable sources. The area listed above is known as “The Pool”. The section known as "The Hall of Dull Flames" is still relatively unknown, as there have only been two encounters with the area. It differs from the best known section greatly. u/LoggoMyDoggo stated that the level resembles the layout of level 0, but the walls are a terribly stained baby blue with a white carpet equally stained. The fluorescent lights line the ceiling, but give off no light, providing nothing to the level but the maddening hum buzz present in previous levels. The walls are lined with lanterns that house flames that provide an ominous blue hue to the room. The color of the flames change color at random intervals, and it has been rumored to be linked to dire consequences to anything that moves in the light of the red flame. The distorted sound of a piano can be heard in the distance of the level, playing anything from Mozart to Tip-toe thru the tulips. Skin Stealers inhabit this section, and they also obey to the red flames of the room; halting any movement when the red flames of the lanterns glow. No other entities have been reported on this section, but u/LoggoMyDoggo reported seeing the red vest of the baby facelings hanging on one of the walls. There is another reported section, known as "The Abyss", but akin to The Hall of Dull Flames, it is still very much unexplored, as only 1 person has reported exploring it so far: u/Minion142. The Abyss seems to be a never ending room of darkness stretching on for what seems like miles. Only one entity has been found here, which is the screamer. There is a fourth reported section of level -2 known as The Kafkaesque Maze also explored only by: u/Minion142 Which is a purple hedge stretching on for miles...it is also the hub for a being known as The Shavic. There is one report of a sort of "hub" connecting the various sections of Level -2, resembling a hotel lobby, but this is unconfirmed. Furthermore, it is likely not accessible from within the other sections of the level. There is also a set of stairs that leads to level 14.